Key fobs are decorative items or other accessories that are attached to a key ring. The present invention relates particularly to a plastic key fob that accommodates an electronic chip as used in smart cards and may serve for a variety of applications, such as personal ID, access control, electronic purse, credit/debit cards and the like. Fobs are commonly provided with an aperture allowing the fob to be supported on a key ring. However, the plastic fob of the kind with which the present invention is concerned has, instead of an aperture, a generally J-shaped clip that serves to attach the fob quickly and removably to a key ring, either directly or via a key chain. The clip also serves to clip the fob into a user's pocket similar to a pen clip. To this end, the clip is formed of a resilient material that overhangs a casing of the fob and whose end, in its normal state, substantially touches the fob's casing. When inserted into a user's pocket, the end of the clip is thus resiliently pushed away from the casing by the material of the pocket so as to grip the pocket.
The clip is an integral part of the fob's casing and is required to be formed as a composite injection molded unit. However, the requirement that the clip overhang the fob's casing militates against its being formed by injection molding, since it is clearly impossible to mold the casing with the clip in situ.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,767 (Treske) discloses a durable holder for retaining and displaying cards. When the holder is manufactured from opaque materials, an inserted card is readily displayed to viewers without requiring removal of the card. The holder includes a clip for securing the holder to an object quickly and efficiently. A second clip may be secured to the first clip thereby further allowing the holder to be alternately attached to other articles.
US 2003/101630 (Garcia et al.) discloses a one-piece, injection-molded identification badge holder wherein the need for component assembly or multiple molding steps during manufacturing are eliminated. The product has at least one detachable, interchangeable fastener that may be connected to a base plate to allow a user to display the holder in a vertical or horizontal position as desired.
US 2003/206409 (Parsons et al.) discloses a method and apparatus for operating a flashlight using a light emitting diode as a primary light source. The flashlight takes the form of a relatively small size, generally flat housing having metallic side panels that may be of various colors and have indicia printed on them. The housing has an integral keyring extension enabling an article to be attached to the flashlight or for the flashlight to be attached to other articles, such as the clothing of a user.